Sexy, Seductive and Dead
by OutsidexLookingxIn
Summary: Moira knew she was desired by every male who saw her, she walked with confidence and grace but her actions caused her, her life. Now doomed to the murder house, she must try to redeem herself but always remember her wrongs. R&R.


**HELLO! I have decided to complete my Flightless Bird fanfiction. I wasn't to proud of it, I just lost interest and it got to un-realistic so I figered to complete it there instead of deleting it.**

This fanfiction is about Moira, I find her the sexiest charater on the show and also this is for my bestie Bronson who LOVES her. So this is for you La'Bron!

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>1983 <strong>

"So meet me in the basement around seven? Constance should be busy with kids, so we have time to.._slip.._something in." Hugo said in a flirtatious offer to Moira, she had been giving Constance's husband Hugo what he wanted for a good 9 months now and neither of them showed any sign's of stopping. Although Constance was dangerously suspicious, it made things more fun.

"We'll see." She said, in her famous seductive voice as she pulled up her garters and clasped them into place, running her hand smoothly on her legs, she knew what she was doing to Hugo...and she had no plan to visit him in the basement. For one, it was beyond creepy down there and didn't have the slightest desire to get dust and dirt on herself, let alone her naked self. Once she knew Hugo was ready to go for another round, she walked out of the room, her heels clicking the floors and her hips swaying. After sex she always feel like an amazing sex symbol...like Marilyn Monroe. She knew she was like her in so many ways. For one...she was the other woman in an affair...two. She did slip the odd pill here and there for a little bit of a thrill and three, men just had an instant draw to her. Even when she wasn't trying.

She walked downstairs into the kitchen and found Constance there, watching her daughter Addy, innocently draw.

"Make Addy and Tate their dinner, it was suppose to be done 15 minutes ago. I'm not paying you to take your damn time." Contance sharply ordered as she put her cigarette out.

"Yes Constance." Moira replied, on many occastions she wanted to walk right up to Constance and quit but with the rent on her apartment over due and bills piling up, she needed the money regardless of who she had to put up with at work.

Once the children were fed, Moira finished off her dusting. Once she finished it was almost six and she wanted to leave before Hugo came downstairs and dragged her to the basement.

"I'm going now Mrs. Langdon." Moira said, as she put on her coat and grabbed her purse. Constance didn't reply as she carried a sleeping Tate in her arms upstairs to his room. Moira wasted no time getting out of there.

Truth be told, Hugo did scare Moira sometimes, just the way he was so forward. Moira knew she could be dirty and dominant but Hugo takes it to far sometimes, he treats her like some punching bag for sex, he doesn't hit her but it gets painful and rough because he's angry with where his life is stuck at. Married to a strict woman who barley gives him any and he has 3 kids just at the age of a tender 32.

Once the door was closed behind her, she quickly walked to her beaten up Volvo she had gotten in 1978 for her 16th birthday. The car groaned to life and she sped away from the house, looking at the small watch she had on her dashboard, it was just past six and she knew Hugo would be waiting already. A smug smile appeared on her face, it gave her joy when she made men wait, even when she had no plan to appear.

Driving through Los Angeles at this time of the day was a nightmare, but an hour later she arrived at the small apartment she longed to get out of. One of the reason why was because a 46 year old perverted male was the landlord and she avoided as much confrontation with him as possible. She loved it when men stared but having a man stare at you and know he can easily make you sleep with him so he won't kick you out caused her to be on edge.

Thankfully he wasn't in the dim lit lobby when she arrived, she quickly grabbed her mail and walked up the frail wooden stairs to her door. Sliding the key in and walking into her home, it gave her a sense of some what comfort and safety. For the night she was atleast safe from men's eyes and Hugo's adventurous dirty hands.

* * *

><p>Moira stared at herself in the mirror, after having just showered. This was a daily routine, she'd just stare at herself. Sometimes she'd compliment herself and say how desirable she knew she was and how every man she encountered wanted her badly...but on other days, she'd put herself down. Slamming insults at herself for the dirty things she has done for a 21 year old...today was one of those days.<p>

Watching Constance with her children made Moira want kids of her own but knew she wouldn't be able to stop her slutty ways for it. For a proper family anyway... no one knew her secret. Not even Hugo. How are you supposed to tell a married man your carrying his child when he doesn't really care for them anyway.

She was only a few weeks along but that didn't help her anxiety over all of this. There was just something in her that made her want all these men, she knew she had this soft side where she wanted a husband, children and that white picket fence but then there was the other side who was so doubtful she'd get any of that so she sleeps around and enjoys every bit of it because she thinks thats all she's ever gonna get...all she's ever gonna be.

Brushing her vibrant hair and dressing in a silk nightgown, she climbed into her bed. She never brought a man here...she never brought a man into this bed. This was the one place where she was just Moira O'Hara...the girl from Kansas City who never had a father in her life...never had a loving mother who stayed away from drink. Sometimes she'd blame her parents for her actions, if her father had stayed in her life and had not ran the moment she came out screaming into this world, then mabye she'd known what love from a man feels like. Not the sexual kind but love from a man that wants the best for you..and mabye if she had a proper mother who took her to dance class, braided her hair and had a healthy strong relationship with...then she could know what a woman should act like, how a lady was to present herself...But Moira knew it was to late to say "What-If". She'd made her choice of life already...she was a housecleaning maid who slept with the wives husbands for that extra bit of money.

She knew she'd be nothing more. Sometimes she thought she'd be better of dead.

* * *

><p>"Make me a cup of coffee Moira." Constance barked yet another order at Moira, she rolled her eyes and did what she was told. That woman didn't know the difference between a maid and a slave and Moira was getting damn sick of it but there was nothing she could do unfortunetly.<p>

Once she poured Constance's coffee, she made her way upstairs, dusting the stair case and windows. She smiled when Tate rushed down the stairs with his beloved toy truck and shouting a kind "Hello Miss. Moira" her way. She only hoped that boy turned out different to his mother and father.

She walked into Constance and Hugo's room, dusting the windows and cleaning the surfaces. As she got to making the bed, Hugo lightly stummbled into the room holding a flask of what could only be whisky.

"You didn't show up last night." He slurred, he wasn't completely drunk but he was drunk enough to have no will power or strength over his actions or words.

"I had other buisnesses to attend to." Moira said, hiding her emotions. She never showed any emotions infront of a male. She just went along her buisness, making the bed.

"I waited for half a fuckin hour." He growled, he was angry and from the fights she heard himself and Constance get into whe he was drunk, she was getting scared.

"I told you, I had to be somewhere. I'm sorry for making you wait but your wife is suspicous." Moira said strongly, giving him eye contact that she was serious.

"Like I give a fuck. She's to busy staring at herself in the mirror and smoking away on those cigarettes to realize shit. Your gonna make it up to me." He said, throwing his flask down causing the liquid to spill on the wooden floor. He made his way over to her where she stood at the end of the bed.

"No. Please, Hugo." She said, pleading as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. His hands roaming mindlessly on her body. This was one of the many reasons why she didn't tell him about his unborn child yet, he would go crazy and take it all out on her.

"Your not gonna keep me fucking waiting, no woman does that shit to me." He said, throwing her on the bed, pinning her down and un-doing his pants with the hand. Moira kicked, scratched and pushed him, still trying not to make so much noise to attract Constance.

"Get off." She said, her teeth gritted and tears spilling down her cheeks. He'd never gotten this way with her and had never thought he would. After using all her strenghth on him he still didn't budge, his hands grabbing at her and his teeth biting at her skin.

"How could you." A angry voice whispered behind Hugo, he quickly got off of Moira and faced Constance who was in disbelief of what she was seeing.

"Honey. Constance." Hugo said, rasing his hands, Moira looked towards her and saw the small pistol she held in her hands.

"Oh my god." Moira cried, as she climbed to the other side of the bed in hopes Constance wouldn't shoot her. There was many ways she thought of dying but being shot but a angry, vengeful woman wasn't one of them.

"I have loved you since I was 16 years old..." Constance said, staring at Hugo.

"Honey..Sweetheart, let's think about this." Hugo said carefully, his pants still round his ankles.

"I already have. No man is going to be unfaithful to me after I gave him my heart fully and get away with it." Constance said, her face turning angry now.

Moira felt the familair tears stream down her face, she knew Constance was gonna shoot. She didn't know who but either way, someone was going to die. Many thoughts ran through her mind, she was sorry for every wrong she had made but the one thought that stood out was the baby she was carrying...she wanted to keep it, regardless of Hugo behing the father and never behing in their life. She wanted that chance to change her ways and be a better mother than her own...but death would make those dreams and hope's all dissapear...

"You disgust me." Contance sneered and with those words, Moira saw the pistol pointed to her, there was a big bang...then everything was dark.

The blood pooled round Moira's head, the blood poured from her eye, where the bullet planted itself. It's sad to know that such a troubled woman had her life ended this way and to be forever doomed to be one of the spirits of the Murder House...

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH! Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if I should continue or just let this be a one-shot! and please Review! <strong>

**Rhiannon x**


End file.
